Truth or Dare!(Reuploaded)
by xMelina
Summary: Truth or Dare with the Ninjas! I had to rewrite this, I need the dares and truths sent through PM please, if you'd like to review your thoughts on the chap, please use the review button. Thank you! I hope you like it! Your all awesome! :D
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! Welcome to...NINJAGO TRUTH OR DARE!

Crowd: *cheers*

Me: Now before we begin, here is the list of people you can ask a truth filled question, or give a totally hilarious dare to! BUT YOU HAVE TO SEND IT THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGE! PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY BUT IF YOU HAVE A DARE PLEASE PM ME THE DARE/TRUTH THANKS! :)

~You can dare:~

Kai

Cole

Zane

Jay

Lloyd

Nya

Jeramme(My OC)

Me

Sensei

Misako

The Serpentine

Garmadon

~End~

Me: So send in your dares and let the fun begin!


	2. Jessicups dares! :D

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not reposting...seriously, I had to delete all the chapters and reupload them! I forgot about it too...So yeah :( Sorry! Here's all the chaps back and hopefully a new one ;)**

* * *

Me: Welcome back everybody! Everyone put your hands together for...THE NINJA AND SERPENTINE!

Crowd: *Cheers*

Kai: Harmony(Me) I'm going to kill you after the show...

Me:*pushes Kai out of window* We also have a co-host! Please welcome MELODY! :D

Crowd: *cheers*

Melody: Alright, the first dare is from Jessicup!

Me: Muahahaha! :D

Everyone: D:

Me: Jay! Your turn to be tied up and given to fangirls! :3

Jay: O_O

*Harmony quickly ties him up*

Jay: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE FANGIRLS! MAYBE WHEN I'M DEAD YOU CAN HAVE ME!

Fangirls: *bring out guns and knives*

Jay: I TAKE IT ALLLLL BACK! o_O *gets dragged away*

Me: :3

Melody: :3

Everyone else: THANK THE HEAVENS THAT WASN'T US!

Nya: When can we bring him back?

Me: Soon... :3

_10 hours later..._

Me:*snaps fingers and Jay appears with torn clothing, messed up hair and lipstick marks*

Jay: O_O Darkness...Darkness everywhere...I...was...in...hell...

Melody: XD Jay, please shock Kai as much as you can :)

Kai: Wait wha-BOWWOW HOLY TOLEDO THAT FREAKING HURTS D:

Jay: :D THIS IS FUN! XD

Me: O.o well he recovered from the fangirls quickly...

Everyone: O.o

Me: Anyway...Garmy! Duct-tape the now 'crispy' Kai all over then peel the duct-tape off XD

Garmadon: Gladly! :D

Kai: I can't hear anything...what's going on?(He only hears the sound of someone being electrocuted XD) Garmadon, why are you putting duct-tape on me? Garma- OW OW...!

Melody: XD

Kai: I CAN'T EVEN HEAR A WORD YOUR SAYING! DX

Me: Cole- dress as a gummy bear and sing the gummy bear song

Cole: WHY!?

Me: *giggles* This should be good *snaps fingers and gummy bear suit appears on Cole*

Cole: -.- you didn't even tell me... *music starts*

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes

Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah

Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Everyone except Kai and Cole: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! D:

Me: ZANE HURRY! PUT SOMEONES UNDERWEAR ON YOUR HEAD WITH YOUR SWITCH ON! HURRRRY! BEFORE COLE STARTS SINGING! D:

Zane: *sighs and goes to Jay's room* I regret this...*walks out with Jay's 'Nya' pictured underwear on his head*

Everyone: O_O *holding back laughter*

Nya: Jay, is that my face? O.o

Jay: *jumps out of the window*

Kai: I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! DX

Nya: Uhh...Pythor, Skales! Are you two ticklish?

Me: DON'T READ MY COMPUTER DX

Pythor: Yes...I am...why? O.o

Skales: Nope :D

Sensei: TICKLE PYTHOR NAOW! XD

*everyone gangs up on Pythor and tickle attacks him*

Pythor: STAP STAP! HAHAHAHAHAHA STAP GOHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA NO NO MUAHAHAHAHAH

-Twenty minutes later...-

Pythor: *passed out*

Everyone: :D

Me: Alright! One less serpentine! Skales, you have another dare!

Skales: OH GOD NO! D:

Melody: It will be one you'll enjoy very much... :3

Skales: Tell me now...

Nya: hypnotize Harmony to make her think she's a ghost :3

Harmony: Wait what? O.O

Skales: XD

Me: GET YOUR SKALEY SELF AWAY FROM MEH! *slams into wall* Crap...

Skales: *hypnotizes Harmony*

Me: *tries to go through wall, and slams head multiple times really hard*

Kai: That's gonna leave Harmony with a large bruise when she's awake...

Melody: You mean shes asleep? *gets medical kit*

Skales: Everyone'ssss ssself goesss to sssleep when they are hypnotizzzed...

Cole: O_o umm...Tell us when shes awake then...

* * *

**Yesh, I know this might not be that funny, but hey! I tried XD**

**Can you all check out my other stories please? :) Thank you!**

**-Harmony**


	3. New torture! I mean dares! :D

**Please send the dares and truths in PM please! :) Review to tell me how I did, thank you awesome readers! :D**

* * *

Me: AND...We're back with more torture...I mean...Dares!

Bob: *whispers to me*

Me: *slaps Bob*

Everyone: O_O

Me: Anyway...that was awkward...and we have a couple new dares!

Melody: Zane! you have to kiss Garmadonlover101's(Did I spell your name right?) OC Flora!

Zane: O_O

Melody and me: :D

*Flora appears*

Flora: ZANEEEEE! :3

Zane: FANGIRL! *sprays her with water*

Flora: *keeps walking*

Zane: *backs away slowly until walks into a closet*

_7 minutes later..._

Me: I thought she said 'one minute' NOT SEVEN!

Melody: *facepalm*

Flora: *walks out of closet* Bye Zane :3 *disappears*

Zane: *lying on floor sobbing* ;_; She tried to make out with me...

Me and Melody: *look at each other and start laughing so hard we both fall over and hit our heads together and laugh harder*

Zane: ITS NOT FUNNY DX *runs after Harmony who bolted as soon as she saw him get up*

Melody: *tries to hold him back as Harmony flies to a beam in the studio and sit there*

Me: NOT COMIN' DOWN IF WE HAVE A RABID NINDROID! D:

Melody: Anyway...Zane! you have to say your crush! XD

Me: OOOOOOOOHHHH! XD

Zane: *says words I do not wish to type under his breath*

Everyone: O_O

Me: JUST SAY IT! XD

Melody: Go ahead! Grab the microphone!

Zane: -.-...I have a crush on...

Everyone: *waits*

Zane: *sighs* on Harmony...

Me: *falls off of beam in surprise* WHAT?!

Jay: O_O

Melody: O_O

Nya: O_O

Garmadon: O_O

Misako: O_O

Jeramee: O_O

Sensei: O_O

Kai: *little jealous* O_O

Cole: O_O

Lloyd: THIS IS GOING ON YOUTUBE! XD

Me: LLOYD DON'T YOU DARE!

Lloyd: *craps himself and deletes video...or so Harmony thought*

Me: Good boy! *pats his head*

Melody: Next dare is from The ninja of Nature! She dares Garmadon and Wu to switch places for two chapters! This should be good! XD

Me: LOL XD

Sensei: Not happening...

Garmy: Nope...

Me: Aright...here's a new rule...if you don't do the dare you'll be given to fangirls! :)

Garmadon: O_O You wouldn't dare...

Sensei: ...

Me: I can do it you know *goes to snap fingers*

Sensei and Garmy: WE'LL DO IT!

Me: *snaps fingers and they switch bodies and teleport somewhere*

Melody: Where did they go?

Me: *points to webcam screen* XD

*Garmadon and Sensei switched bodies and are being hugged and kissed by fangirls*

Everyone: O_O

Melody: Ahem...anyway...She now dares Kai to spend time with seven kids named Jamie, Sophie, Bell, Alex, PJ, Nick and Angel!

Me: Aw! Cute names! :D

*The kids appear*

Kai: I'm screwed...O_O

Me: She says they are also Garmadon and Misako's grand kids, and that Nick is a little thief and likes to take Sensei's hat

Nick: Where's Sensei?

Me: *snaps fingers and they appear*

Nick: *runs to Wu*

Wu: What's he doing here? O_O

Nick: *smiles and steals hat*

Wu: GET BACK HERE DX

Me: I like these kids! XD

Angel: *touches my wing in interest and pulls out a feather*

Me: HEY! WHY THE WAFFLES WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

Angel: Pretty...*plucks another feather from my angel wings* Sophie! You can have one now!

Sophie: YAY! ^_^

Me: Give...me...my...feathers...

Melody: You better give her the feathers and run girls! O.O *tries holding me back*

Girls: *drop the feathers and run to Kai*

Me: *flies outside and you can hear her scream words no one likes hearing*

Everyone: O_O

Kai: Okay...I guess lets go for a walk...Away from the ticked angel...

Melody: Good idea! Kids go with Kai!

Kids: We wanna stay here! D:

Kai: I'll buy ice cream if you come...

Kids: OKAY! :D

Melody: *snaps fingers and they teleport to who knows where, just far away from me*

Me: *walks back in with eyes bright red and black again*

Melody: Chill pill Harmony! CHILL PILL!

Me: *eyes turn blue again and she hovers* I already hate them...

Everyone: *laughing*

Me: It hurts when I get my feathers plucked! D: Cole...hurry up and eat a live turkey...

Cole: Say wha...? O_O

*le turkeh appears*

Cole: *tries to eat it and gets pecked a lot*

Everyone: O_O

Melody: Alrighty! That's all we...

Bob: We have another dare!

Me: From who?

Bob: *reads name* Amberdiamondswords

Me: OMG...

Melody: What?

Me: I LOVE YOUR TRUTH OR DARE STORY! :D :D :D And you have an awesome name! :D

Melody: *laughing* And Harmony says she isn't a fangirl :3

Me: I'm not! D: *THWACK* Opps...Sorry Bob...

Bob: You hit me on purpose Angel!

Me: *hits him on purpose* ITS HARMONY BOB! DX

Melody: Anway...She dares Kai and Jay to watch the Lion King, whoever cries first has to be duct taped to the wall by Harmony...

Me: YESH! XD

Jay: But Kai's not here! He took the kids away to get ice cream.

Me: *gasps* I wanna have ice cream :(

Melody: We all do, but I've seen you with sugar...and its scary O_O

Me: *snaps fingers and Kai appears and Cole disappears* Cole is now looking after them. ^_^

Kai: They like torture me... O_O

Me: *puts movie in* Then watch this...

_Half way into the movie..._

Jay: *starts to cry* DARN IT ;_;

Kai: *stares at him* why are you crying? O.o

Me: *Thawck* YOU HAVE NO HEART! *cries*

Melody: *cries*

Everyone but Kai: *cries*

Me: Alright, Kai...goe throw AmberDS's director, Frank out of the window while I tape Jay to the wall. *le snaps fingers*

Frank: What am I doing here? Who are you? *points at me hovering as I tape Jay to the ceiling*

Me: I'm Harmony the Dark Angel.

Melody: And I'm Melody :)

Frank: That faerie thing scares me...

Me: I'M AN ANGEL! DX KAI!

Kai: *throws Frank out of the window*

Me: :D

Melody: Well! Thats all for this torture episode! Thanks for watching us! :D

Everyone: YAY ITS OVER! :D

Me and Melody: *take out weapons*

Everyone: WE MEAN BYE THANK YOU! O_O

Me and Melody: *high five*

* * *

**I am so not funny at the moment...Aw well...**

**STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! :D *brofist* (PEWDIEPIE REFERENCE XD)**

**-Harmony**


	4. Kai and Harmony are a couple? :o

~Backstage~

Bob: ...

Me: ...

Bob: ...

Me: ...

Bob: ..-*blinks*

Me: I WIN! XD

Everyone: *facepalm*

~On stage~

Me: Welcome back reviewers! We got some brand new torture for our lovely gang!

Kai: Don't you mean 'dares' Harmony?

Me: That too! :D

Jay: *facepalm*

Me: *checks computer* YAY! Jessicup still wants to be the medic!

Everyone: YAY! :D

Me: Anwyay, Amberdiamondswords says:

AmberDS: Thanks for doin' my dare XD

Me and Melody: Your welcome :D

Frank: *On the ground* You're...a terrible...person...

AmberDS: Frank! Don't talk to Harmony like that!

Me: *laughing* Can I slap him?

Frank: I was talking to you

AmberDS: Shut up Frank!

Me: *goes to Frank and slaps him for AmberDS*

Bob: *to Frank* Your not the only one...

Melody: Aright! Harmony! First dare?

Me: First dare is from The ninja of Nature!

Kai: O_O PLEASE DON'T SAY SHE BROUGHT THOSE KIDS BACK!

Me: She did. *makes sure she hides her wings* They are not gonna pluck em' O.o o.O

Melody: Anyway, she dares Garmadon to spend time with the kids!

Garmy: How bad could these kids be? *shrugs*

Kids: *appear* GARMADON :D *jump attack him*

Garmy: What the hell is happening? O_o

Me: He seriously has never babysitted. XD

Melody: Zane! You have to take the kids to Chucky Cheeses!

Me: This should be good! *teleports and sets up webcams and comes back* I got weird stares from all the kids...

Cole: Maybe cuz' you have wings?

Me: Nah, that's not it...

Kai: *face-palm*

Nya: -_-

Everyone: *tries not to slap Harmony*

Me: Anyway! BYE ZANE :3

Zane: *disappears*

Everyone: *watches camera*

Zane: KIDS NO!

*the kids run around laughing and trashing the place*

Zane: STAHP! STAHP! *whimpers*

Me: Zane needs kitty therapy...*sends him multiple pictures of kitty cats*

Zane: *checks phone* Thanks Harmony... *rolls eyes*

Me: *sends him text saying: 'Ur Welcome XD'*

Zane: *facepalm*

Me: *Sends another: 'I can c u pretty boy...XD'*

Zane: *stares up at one of the cameras and glares*

Me: *raises hands in defense*

Melody: Cole! Go propose(Is that the dare?) to that statue of Liberty!

Cole: Wait wha- *le appears in New York*

Me: This is gonna be good! *popcorn appears*

Cole: -_- Will you marry me?

Little girl: Mommy! Look at the crazy emo man!

SOL(Statue of Liberty): How about...NO! *slaps hims so hard he falls throw the studio roof :3*

Me: Jessicup! Medic needed! XD

Jessicup: *runs in* Aw man! What did he do? Fall through the roof?

Me: Yes.

Jessicup: Your joking right?

Melody: Believe it...it happened *points to ceiling*

Me: BOB FIX THEH CEILING! XD

Bob: *sighs*

'Me: What was that?

Bob: I sighed! SO WHAT?

Me: *slaps him*

Bob: T_T I am gonna go fight google+ now...(I named Bob after the google+ fighter apparently -_-)

Melody: WHAT ABOUT OUR CEILING!?

Nya: He's not gonna fix it -_-

Sensei: I am gonna go all Sensei on his butt if he don't!

Everyone: O-o

Garmadon: TOO MUCH TEA!

Melody: Anyway...anymore dares? O-O

Nya: I think so...Harmony's glued to her computer...*hears me laugh* Okay that was creepy O_O

Me: Kai! Ready to see a monkey? *evil laugh*

Melody: *snickers* Why?

Me: You'll see in a second XD

Kai: Why the heck do I need to see a monkey for? O_O

Nya: XD

Jay: XD

Cole: XD

Zane: I feel bad for you brother... XD

Lloyd: I got mah video camera! XD

Me: *snaps fingers and a monkey appears kissing Kai on the cheek*

Kai: OMG WHAT THE CHEESE WHY THE PANCAKES DID THAT THING KISS ME WHY THE WHY THE WHYYYYYY? D:

Monkey: Ugh...you smell dude...

Me: *falls to the ground laughing*

Kai: Well, so do you banana breath! DX

Monkey: BANANA BREATH!? OH ITS ON SPIKY HIAR! *jumps on Kai and has an epic banana eating contest with him*

Everyone: O_O GO MONKEY GO!

Kai: *glares at us before passing out from eating some many bananas*

Melody: Welll that escalated quickly... XD

Me: *nods* Lloyd! You have a dare!

Lloyd: D:

Me: :3

Lloyd: -_-

Melody: X3

Jessicup: I'll get the first aid stuff... -_-

Lloyd: *reads my computer* I have to baby sit sugar filled kids!? Okay two questions here...

Me: ?

Melody: ? O-o

Lloyd: WHY THE HECK DID I NOT GET ANY SUGAR? D: And why do I need to babysit?

Me: One didn't have sugar...so that's a little bonus! :D

Lloyd: Why don't we have get out of dares cards? DX

Me: We do...but...I dunno where :3

Melody: *facepalm*

Lloyd: You better find them O_- I a, watching you...*goes into a room where the kids are*

Me: Wait for it... :3

*two seconds pass by*

Me: Wait for it... :3

*another two minutes pass*

Me: WAIT FOR IT! :3

*another seond passes*

Me: WAIT FOR-

Kai: *smacks me* WE ARE WAITING! DX

Me: Well someone did not like kissin the monkey XD

Lloyd: *screams like a stuck pig* GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Everyone: O_O *starts laughing*

Me: Well! That concludes toda-

Melody: We still have some dares...

Me: OH YEAH...duh...give me a second...

Nya: *whispers to Melody* Her blonde is seeping to her brain XD

Me: I HEARD THAT NYA!

Melody: O-o she has good hearing...

Me: The next dare is from: KiaFlame! She dares Kai and Cole to have an argument about things they hate about each other!

Kai: Oh, I have a lot of things I'd like to say about HIM!

Cole: OH REALLY?

Kai: YEAH LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU SUCK AS A LEADER!

Cole: *gasps* You take that back YOU HOT HEAD!

Kai: NEVER ROCKY!

Cole: YOU KNOW WHAT? I GET ANNOYED BY YOUR CONSTANT BLAH BLAH BLAHING!

Kai: WELL I GET ANNOYED AT YOUR SNORING!

Cole: YOU SUCK AT BEING A NINJA! YOUR WORSE THAN JAY AT TIMES!

Kai: YOUR COOKING IS TERRIBLE!

Everyone: O_O

Cole: YOUR DRAGON IS THE LEAST POWERFUL IN THE GROUP!

Kai: AND YOURS IS TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!

Cole: WELL YOUR TERRIFIED OF STUPID LITTLE ELVES!(If you watch one of the episodes Kai is actually afraid of elves XD)

Kai: YOUR A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A NINJA AS WELL!

_*Eighteen hours later... -_-*_

Cole: YOUR SUCH A HOTHEAD!

Kai: YOU HAVE ROCKS FOR BRAINS!

Cole: YOU CAN'T DANCE!

Kai: WELLL NEITHER CAN YOU!

Melody: BOYS! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Both: *scream in anger and leave the studio*

Me: My ears are ringing! D:

Nya: I'm dizzzyyyy...

Lloyd: *walks out* The kids are asleep...through all that noise...*faints*

Me: Well, at least we can shove him in the freezer now...

Melody: That was a dare? O_O

Nya: *looks at my computer* Yeah...*Grabs his arms*

Jay: *grabs his legs*

Me: *grabs a freezer* SHOVE THAT NINJA IN! XD

Lloyd: *gets shoved into freezer and instantly freezes*

Melody: O_O Whats the temperature on that thing?

Me: I dunno...

Zane: Anymore dares?

Me: Yeah, KiaFlame still has a couple :3

Sensei: *groans* more torture...

Misako: Well...we're actually lucky since we haven't gotten many so far...

Garmadon: They don't like us T_T

Me: Do you want them to?

All 3: NUUUU

Melody: *facepalm*

Me: Alright! I'm first with...WAHT? WHYYYYY

Melody: Oh dear god...Jessicup!

Jessicup: Healing?

Me: After my dare *swallows lump in throat and snaps fingers and nails appear*

Everyone: O_O

Me: *starts stepping on nails and starts crying* ow. ow..owwww...OWWWWW D:

Melody: OKAY! *makes the rest disappear* Are you okay Harm?

Me: *crying* Nuuuuu

Jessicup: *snaps fingers and the wounds go away* Your lucky I'm a medic!

Melody: *gives me bandages* Me too!

Me: I am never gonna do that again T_T

Melody: *reads next dare* I think we have something to make you feel better *giggles*

Me: O_o

Melody: Kai! Get your butt in here!

Me: O_o

Kai: Why? -_-

Melody: *whispers in his ear*

Kai: *blushing*

Me: WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL-

Kai: *kisses me*

Me: *blushing*

Kai: *blushing*

Me: ...uhh...was...that...a...

Melody: Dare? Yes, your welcome X3

Jessicup: They make a lovely couple :3

Kai: *facepalms*

Melody: ARE YOU A COUPLE? XD

Me: Uhhhhh...i...dunnnooo...

Kai: *shrugs* What do the readers think?

Melody: Well now they have a challenge! Send your reviews via PM and what you think of Harmony and Kai becoming a couple ;)

Me: *facepalm* Why don't I just make a poll?

Melody: That works too!

Kai: *leaves the room blushing*

Me: *faints*

Melody: Next dare is for Cole! *runs to the other side of the room and drags Cole by his hair*

Cole: OW OW OW OW ow! What the fluff!

Melody: Pick a power besides earth Cole!

Cole: ...fine...Ice...

Zane: AW HELL NAH! *tackles*

Melody: O_O *drags Zane to corner by shirt* TIME OUT ZANE! BAD BOY!

Zane: *whimpers like a dog and stares at the ceiling*

Cole: I'm going back to my corner... -_-

Melody: Yeah, the emo corner :3

Cole: I AM NOT EMOOO! DX *leaves*

Melody: We're not sure yet :3 Nya! You get to close the show by high-fiving a hobo!

Nya: O-O uhhhhh

Melody: *snaps fingers and a hobo appears*

Hobo: O_O

Nya: HIGH FIVE!

Hobo: :3 *high fives her then kisses her*

Everyone: O_O

Nya: O_O T_T

Melody: *gets that hobo out of there* Alright! That's all for today! Harmony apologizes for not doing your dares...She's lazy XD

Everyone: BAI! :D

Melody: For about an hour :3 We still have more dares :3

Everyone: D:

* * *

**I am lazy XD Anyway, I do have a poll for me and Kai on my profile, you can vote on it or just tell me in PM...Thanks :3**


	5. GARMA TURKEY!

Me: Welcome back! I am fully awake now! :D

Melody: Sadly XD

Me: *glares at her*

Melody: I was kidding! CHILL PILL! CHILLLLLL

Me: Anyway! Lets not hesitate! Here we have dares from RagingDragon1223! They say the love the show...THANK YOU :3 and have a lot of dares for our torture friends :3

Everyone: OH GAWD HELP

Melody: Lloyd! Your first! *drags Lloyd out of the freezer*

Lloyd: C-Cold...So...C-cold...

Me: Lloyd! You have to run around in your underwear at the mall saying 'IM AM IRON MAN DADADADADADAD!'

Lloyd: O_O WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! *gets teleported to the mall with his underwear on* UGH HARMONYYYYY

Me: XD

Little Girl: Mommy! Look at the Man in underwear!

Lloyd: *running at top speed* 'IM AM IRON MAN DADADADADADAD!

Everyone at the mall: O_O OUR EYESSSS DX THEY BURNNNN

Everyone at the studio: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Me: TOO GOOD! XD

Melody: *trying to breathe* THAT. WAS. HILARIOUS! really strange, but HILARIOUS! XD

Lloyd: *appears* Why must you torture me? *goes to emo corner*

Me: CUZ ITS FUN!

Melody: Next dare is for Zane!

Zane: T_T Please don't be bad...

Me: You have to feed Ragingdragon1223's OC a big piece of steak thats drenched in gravy XD

Zane: Well that's not bad...

Melody: *reads the OC's bio* Her name is Phoenix, she has messy brown hair that goes down to her waist with bangs covering her left eye. She has slight curves and emerald green eyes. Wears a scraggly orange t shirt and black yoga pants with a brown belt and Satchel. Has a silver necklace with a orange crystal embedded in it. Her weapon of choice is shape shifting into any live thing from animal to a human, but she also uses a bow and arrows...and she is smarter then you think and is along very sassy, not to mention she can act like a animal.

Zane: O_O

*Phoenix appears*

Zane: *runs to the kitchen* Okay...uh...HELP HERE!

Phoenix: Is he scared of me?

Me: I dunno...we can't read that Nindroids emotions half the time XD

_2 hours later..._

Me: Well Phoenix? How is it?

Phoenix: He makes good food for a droid :3

Zane: *faints from exhaustion*

Melody: You'd think he'd be competing in a cooking competition XD

*Phoenix disappears*

Melody: Next dare is for...JAY!

Jay: O-O

Me: you get to eat the triple chocolate cake they made for Cole!

Jay: XD

Cole: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! DX

Me: Jay, take it and runnnnn...

Melody: AND...GO!

Jay: *takes off running and eats it in other room while we hold the rabid cake fangirl back*

Cole: T_T WHYYYYY

Melody: Cuz the dare said so :3

Me: I'll bake you a cake later -_-

Cole: BUT YOUR CAKES TASTE BAD!

Me: *glares* Nuuuu

Cole: Yussshhh

Melody: *facepalm* Kai, your up next...

Kai: O_O

Melody: You get to fight Phoniex!

Kai: T_T

Phoinex: *appears with weapon in hand* LETS DO THIS!

Kai: *screams like a little girl and runs into a random room.*

Phoinex: *follows and slams the door*

Everyone: O-o

Kai: *continues to scream like a little girl*

_1 hour later..._

Phoinex: He needs a medic...*disappears*

Me: *looks into room* DEAR WAFFLES! O_O

Jessicup: How bad could it- OH MY KITTENS!

Melody: Wha- PANCAKES!

Everyone: Da heck? O_O

Me: *pukes in trash can*

Melody: *does the same*

Jessicup: *walks in and covers eyes and then attempts to heal him*

Me: *closes door* We'll leave her to that...*tries not to throw up* Mel, next dare? PLEASEEE before the magical puking kittens come back *covers mouth*

Melody: Sensei! You will be forced to listen to the my little pony theme song for 10 hours! *laughs*

Sensei: T_T why meee?

Garmadon: Well you wanted more dares XD

Misako: SO DID YOU!

Garmadon: Shuddup...

Me: *shoves Sensei in a closet with head phones blasting the song*

_10 hours later..._

Sensei: LET ME OUTTTT T_T

Me: *laughing so hard she does the flop(Look it up XD its funny)*

Melody: *poking me* Wake up...wake up...wake-

Me: I am awake *glares*

Melody: Whatever :3...*continues to poke me*

Me: Should we leave him in there? Or let him out?

Sensei: *banging on the door* I KNOW SPINJETZU!

Me: yeah...we should...*unlocks the door and gets run over by the Sensei mobile*

Sensei: *laughing insanely* I AM FREEE XD

Everyone: O_O

Me: Okay...we need to put him back in that closet...

Sensei: *runs out of studio laughing*

Bob: Shall I go get him Miss. Dark Angel?

Me: Nah...let him get his insanity out...

Melody: MLP did that? O_O WOW...

Me: Cole! Your next!

Cole: PLEASE HAVE CAKE FOR MEH!

Melody: Sing the song 'Reflection' from the movie Mulan :3

Cole: But...where meh cake? D:

Me: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND CAKE?

Kai: No one knows...

Garmadon: Probably no one ever will...

Melody: Just sing the flippin song! -_-

Cole: *starts singing(I'm too lazy to put the lyrics*

_After the song..._

Everyone: *running around covering they're ears*

Me: WHYYYYY! DX

Melody: *passed out*

Nya: PLEASE STAHP D:

Jay: I am about to dieeeee from blooddd losssss

Kai: Your ears are bleeding too? D:

Cole: I thought I sang like a boss -_-

Everyone: YOUR TONE DEAF BRO!

Me: Please...computer...must...read...next...dareee...

Nya: *hands me computer*

Me: DON'T TOUCH MY BABY! *hugs the computer and glares at Nya*

Nya: 0-0

Me: Melody...wake up...

Melody: *snoring*

Me: Can you even snore when you faint? 0_0

Lloyd: I dunno...

Me: *goes to YouTube and places headphones on Melody's ears*

Melody: *screeches* NUUUU JUSTIN BIEBER WHYYYYY!

Me: He's worse than Cole...and I thought he was better than having Cole sing again...(No offense if you like JB)

Melody: That was terrifying...O_O

Jay: Justin Bieber or Cole? -_-

Melody: Both...I am scarred for life O_O

Me: Anydonkey!

Cole: Who's a donkey?

Me: ...

Cole...

Me: Smartass...

Cole: Me or the Donkey? XD

Me: ...

Melody: *slaps both of us* Next dare Harm!

Me: Yeah yeah hold on...*reads computer screen* Next dare is from Sportsgallol, she dares Garmadon to be turned into a turkey while we all try to chase him around the mall for 15 minutes.

Everyone: ...

Melody: Well we all need exercise! :D

Everyone: -_-

Garmadon: I am not doing- *gets turned into a turkey* *insert whatever sound a garma-turkey makes...like gobble muahahaha or whatever -_- Idk..)

Me: Lets go! *teleports to mall in an epic way XD*

Melody: *sets Garma-Turkey loose* AND GO!

Everyone: *take off running*

_6 hours later..._

Zane: I caught him!

Melody: then...lets go...*faints from exhaustion*

Me: *teleports* I feel dizzy...*faints too*

Kai: Well...I guess that's it...since both hosts are asleep *facepalm*

Nya: Yeah...WELL BYE!

*screen goes dark*

* * *

**Garma-Turkey...why u so fast? D:**


	6. Actiongirl101's dares and a Party!

-Backstage-

Me: *yawning* I'm still tired from that flippin turkey...*smacks turkey by accident*

Garma-Turkey: GOBBLE MUAHAHAHAH *attacks me*

Me: *screams and beats that turkeys butt...NOT!*

-On stage-

Me: I hate that flippin turkey...

Melody: Shouldn't have thought it was your alarm then xD

Me: That wasn't funny...

Kai: It was too! *laughs*

Me: I made a mistake!

Everyone: xD

Me: -_-

Melody: Anyway! We got some more dares!

Cole: And hopefully they don't involve that turkey O_O

Nya: I think we caught it and turned it back to Garmadon...I think...

Melody: I think Harmony did.

Me: No O_O

Everyone: SOMEONE CATCH THE TURKEY! *point in random direction*

Sensei: TEAAAAA *points to Bob in audience*

Bob: Always the handyman... -_-

Me: No more tea for Sensei O_O

Everyone: Agreed! o-o

Sensei: :3

Melody: *facepalm* Anyway...We have tons of dares! First up...Actiongirl101!

Me: She dares Kai tooooo...

Melody: KISS HER! xD

Kai: What's next? Kissing that Monkey again?

Monkey: I don't wanna kiss you either!

*Actiongirl101 appears*

Actiongirl101: H-hi Kai :3

Kai: Hi...

Melody: KAI'S GOTTA CRUSH! xD

Kai: No...*smacks Melody on the arm*

Actiongirl101: *giggles*

Melody: OH YOU LIKE HER JUST KISS HER! *pushes Kai towards Actiongirl101*

Kai: Uhh... *quickly kisses her*

Actiongirl101: *faints*

Melody: Jessicup!

Lloyd: xD Awww! Kai you got a new girlfriend!

Kai: Lloyd...really?

Nya: *facepalm*

Melody: Anyway! Jay! Get fat and wear get fat and wear a bikini and see if Nya still likes you!

Nya: O_O

Jay: WHY?

Melody: *snaps fingers and Jay becomes fat*

Jay: *sighs and goes to put a bikini on*

Lloyd: This isn't gonna end well...

Jay: *comes out* Well?

Everyone: OH DEAR GAWD MY EYES ARE BLEEDING! DX

Melody: WHHYYYY? D:

Nya: GO AWAY PLEASE *dies from the horrid sight*

Jay: ...*leaves*

Kai: Oh thank the heavens hes gone... O_o

Lloyd: I AM SCARRED FOR LIFFEEEE D:

Cole: ...

Melody: Lets get back to the show...Cole! You have to feed the others cake with out eating it yourself. XD

Cole: I'd rather die...

Me: You can't do that...

Melody: SHE SPEAKS! Where are you anyway...?

Me: Look up -_-

Melody: *looks up* Why are you duct-taped to the ceiling? O_o

Me: Lloyd...

Lloyd: *snickers*

Misako: *smacks him upside the head*

Cole: Do I seriously have to do this dare? -_-

Melody: Well, I don't think Harmony found the get out of dares cards yet...

Me: How can I if I'm duct-taped?! D:

Lloyd: *laughing*

Misako: *smacks him again*

Cole: Fine!

_Three hours later..._

Cole: THAT WAS TORTURE! D:

Everyone: Not for us :3

Me: Zane! Your up next!

Zane: I have to make food right?

Me: Nope! You get to spend time with some children! :3

Zane: Well, that's not too bad! :D

Melody: *reads the PM* Their names are Mark, Alex, Max, Ashley, and Light. Marks snark but acts cool all the time, Alex is secretive and a great trixter, Max and Ashley are the double trouble duo and cause a tone of damage, Light is random and crazy and can confuzzle anything on earth.

*kids appear*

Zane: O_O

Kids: LETS PLAY! :D

Zane: O_O

Melody: I think we broke the Nindroid.. xD

Me: Yeah xD *teleports them somewhere* KAY BAI! *comes back to the studio* I think he'll have fun :3

Nya: Those kids were adorable! :D

Me: IKR!

Me, Melody and Nya: *fangirl mode: ON* SO CUTEEEE X3

Kai: *facepalm*

Cole: *facepalm*

Sensei: TEAAAAAAAAA

Garmadon: Someone slipped something into his tea... -_- I know it...

Misako: *sighs and smack Sensei*

Sensei: MAH TEA *hugs teapot*

Lloyd: I have the weirdest family...-_-

Melody: Kai! Eat Cole's chilli!

Kai: I AM BEING TORTURED!

Cole: :3 You know you like my cooking!

Kai: NO I D-MPH *gets the food shoved in his face*

Me: XD

Kai: STAH-MPHPHPH

Melody: LOL!

Me: Cole! Give Kai a rest and eat it yourself!

Cole: Fine! :D *stuffs face*

Everyone: HOW THE PANCAKES CAN YOU STAND THAT CRAP? O_o

Zane: I do not think he owns taste buds...

Jay: I agree with you...

Melody: Speaking of Jay!

Jay: O_O

Melody: Lets have those two finish up the grossness that is chilli and have Jay jump off a cliff into a portal that holds his worst nightmare!

Everyone: OOOOOHHHH BURN!

Jay: ...WAI-*gets teleported and dropped off of a cliff into his worst nightmare*

Nya: I lost my boyfriend... T_T

Kai: *gangnam style happy dance* OOOHHH YEAHH OHH YEAAH GANGNAM STYLEEE~ OH OH OH YEAHHHHH!

Everyone: What the hell did we just witness? O_O

Me: Okay...KAI ENOUGH! D:

Kai: WHY? I GOTT THE MOVVEEESS LIKE JAGGAAAERRR!

Melody: *smacks him* No you don't got THE MOOOOVVVEEES LIKE JAGGGGEER DX

Everyone: ...

Kai: No one wants to see my Macerena?

Me: NO! GET IN THE FLIPPIN CLOSET! *shoves him face first into the closet*

Kai Fangirls: *died*

Me: Lloyd, lets do your dare before Kai comes back! HURREH!

Lloyd: I have a bad feeling about-

Melody: Lloyd has to eat sugar and then walk into a pub!

Lloyd: YUSH!

Misako: OH crap...

Garmadon: Oh no...

Sensei: MY LITTLE PONEH!

Garmadon: *facepalm*

Lloyd: *eats 100 pieces of candy* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH-

_10 hours later..._

Lloyd: EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH-HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

Everyone: Da fluff just happened? O_O

Me: HOLY CHEESE YOU HAVE A LOTTA AIR D:

Lloyd: *jumping around throwing candy in his mouth* CANDEH CANDEH CANDEH!

Melody: Quick! Get him to the pub!

Garmadon: I'm actually allowing this...

Misako: Anything to get that ball of energy out of here is fine with me!

Sensei: Hai Rainbow Dashie! x3

Misako: *slaps him* GROW UP WU!

Sensei: You hurt mah feelin's...I SHALL SICK THEM PONEHS ON YOUUUUUU DX

Garmadon: I am surrounded by idiots... -_-

Lloyd: CANDEH BAIIIIIII! *teleports to a pub*

Random dude: What you doin' here kid? GET LOST!

Lloyd: RAINBOWS AND KITTENS! *points to the ceiling*

Random Dude: Oh my! So lovely! Kitteh :3

Lloyd: Soft kitty...warm kitty... :3

Sheldon Cooper: Little ball of fur :3

Random dude: Happy Kitteh :3

Lloyd: Sleepeh kitteh :3

Sheldon: Purrrr...

Random Dude: Purrr...

Lloyd: Purrr! :3

All: PERFECT DUET! XD

Lloyd: UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS! *dancing* I AM A PRETTY PRINCESS!

Pewdiepie: Its not called being gay! Its called being FABULOUSSSS! :3 :D

Everyone back at the studio: Da hell?

Me: RAINBOWS! XD

Melody: Did you eat Lloyd's candy? O_O

Me: Maybe :3

Melody: Okkkay, next dare is for Sensei!

Sensei: :3

Garmadon: Oh god no...

Me: Kill Garmadon!

Sense: Kill mode activated! BOOP!

Melody: *facepalm* He had Lloyd's candy...

_Two hours later..._

Garmadon: X_X

Sensei: I am Titanium! X3

Misako: NUUUUUUU!

Melody: *turns Garmadon into a ghost*

Everyone: O_O

Melody: It was the dare!

Garmadon: OOOOHHHH I AM SCAREH!

Sensei: The poneh's will protect meh!

Melody: Now take Sensei to the other room and torture him with normal TV instead of My Little Pony!

Garmadon: :3

Sensei: MAH PONEHS! *gets dragged into a movie theater that plays NORMAL movies*

Me: Now that that is done...Misako!

Misako: ...why me? O_O

Me: Throw your scrolls at people and scream: 'TASTE THE KNOWLEDGE! KNOWLEDGE IS PAIN! MWHAHAHAHA!

Misako: *sighs* fine... *goes outside with 100 scrolls*

Random people: What are you doing? O_O

Misako: *starts throwing the scrolls* TASTE THE KNOWLEDGE! KNOWLEDGE IS PAIN! MWHAHAHAHA! XD

Random dude: GURL, WUT R U DOIN?

Misako: *throws a scroll*

Random dude: GURL, STAHP

Everyone at studio: XD

Melody: We need more dares like this! *passes out from laughing too hard*

Me: *pokes Melody* Wake up..wake up...wake...yeah shes asleep... :3

Nya: Why don't we get more dares like these? XD

Cole: XD

Melody: I AM ALIVE!

Me: SHES A FAKER! O_O

Melody: :3

Me: O_O

Melody: :3

Me: O_O

Melody: Your creepy...

Me: I know :3

Melody: O_O

Me: Cole! You ready!

Cole: For what? O-o

Melody: Robbing a bank, which creates a high speed chase, then you have to be seen with police and screaming 'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPERS!'

Kai: LULZ!

Cole: *sighs* WHYYYY

Me: *teleports him to the bank*

Cole: *steals all that money like a BOSS* COME AND GET ME POLICE!

Police: OH YOU ARE GOIN' DOWN TO FUNKEH TOWN! *start to chase him*

Cole: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPERS! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPERS!

Policeman: *tackles him*

Cole: ...YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPERS!

-Le time skip :3-

Policeman: He was dared?

Me: Yush...

Cole: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPERS!

Melody: Its a little late for that Cole...

Cole: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE MEL!

Melody: -_-

Me: Just set the guy free! It was just for fun! He won't do it again!

Random criminal: PLEASE TAKE HIM AWAY! D':

Police: Fine, he can go...*unlocks the cell*

Cole: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPERS AND HARMONY AND MELODY AND EVERYONEEEE! Oh wait...HAI! *glomp*

Me: *facepalm*

-Le time skip-

Melody: We are back! :D

Me: And better than ever!

Melody: Unfortunately...we only have one more dare left for this episode until tomorrow! D:

Me: I know...it sucks... D:

Everyone: HALLELUJAH!

Me and Mel: *glares and takes out fluffy pink banhammers*

Everyone: O_O

Melody: We have Lloyd and Cole back!

Lloyd: Unicorns that fart rainbows TEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!

Misako: *slaps him*

Lloyd: Mummy...the Unicorns talked to meh...O_O

Me: *snaps fingers and the craziness disappears*

Lloyd: Oh hai! What happened? :3

Melody: *facepalm*

Me: Lloyd! YOU MUST...face your FANGIRLS!

Lloyd: UGH REALLY? D:

Me: Yeah...

Lloyd: Can I take one of the fluffy pink banhammers?

Melody and Me: NUUUUUUUUU! DX

Lloyd: *sighs* Fine...*gets teleported to fangirls* COME AT ME BRO!

Lloyd fangirls: ITS LLOYD! :D

Lloyd: I take it back! *screams like a little girl* MUMMYYYYYYY! *crying*

Me: Well! That's all we have for today D:

Melody: We will miss you T_T

Everyone: EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLIN'!

Me: Really guys?

Everyone: PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT! EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME! XD

Melody: Oh what the heck...*starts dancing the Party Rock Anthem dance*

Me: You can't beat em...join em! *starts to dance as well*

Bob: ...I have to clean this up in the morning don't I?

Me and Melody: YUSH!

Bob: Can I at least join you?

Me: Yeah whatever...

Bob: OH YEAHHH!

Everyone: BAI AUDIENCE! :3


	7. Ninjaofmusic's dares and I go insane! XD

Melody: Hello again Audience!

Me: We are back! :D

Everyone: D':

Me: Ignore those idiots and lets get started!

Jessicup: I have the meds!

Melody: Medication for Bob?

Jessie: YUSH

Bob: Why me?

Me: Cuz your Bob...you fight in the YouTube wars...

Bob: I regret making that petition...

Me: Too bad so sad :3

Melody: Alright! The dares are from Ninjaofmusic!

Me: Her dares are awesome XD

Melody: Oooohhh! Harmony! Your gonna like this one!

Jessie: NO CANDY!

Melody: The dare is for Kai...

Kai: Oh crap...

Melody: You must take Harmony out on a date! XD

Me: *face goes pale and starts to blush* ...uhh...uh...excuse me *runs into the other room* OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Kai: ...*blushing*

Melody: *drags me out of the room* Harmony...really?

Me: *epic fangirl mode: ON*

Nya: *facepalm*

Jay: Is she always like this around Kai?

Cole: Aww! She loves him! :3

Zane: XD

Lloyd: That's...actually cute!

Misako: Young love :3

Garmadon: She likes the hothead...really?

Sensei: Garmy...I AM YOUR FATHER!

Garmadon: For the last flippin time...YOU ARE NOT SENSEI VADER! *slaps the Vader helmet off of him*

Sensei: *tries to choke him with the force*

Garmadon: Talk to the hand...talk to the hand... -_-

Kai: Uhhh...*blushes* W-we should probably get on with this right?

Melody: *nods* Before she actually passes out from fangirling...

Me: u

Kai: Lets go...

Melody: *teleports to McDonalds*

Me: ...

Kai: ...

Melody: They need to talk...

Misako: Why don't they?

Nya: Do you see the looks on their faces!

Jay: The look embarrassed XD

Cole: They look so cute!

Lloyd: xD *takes picture*

Zane: I need a girlfriend...*sighs*

_Three hours later..._

Melody: And you were silent the whole time?

Me: Yeah... *eyes turned into hearts* but stilll...*sighs and faints*

Melody: Looks like she'll be out for awhile...anyway! Jay!

Jay: O_O

Melody: *whispers into his ear*

Jay: *smiles and gets really hyper and runs to Nya*

Nya: Da heck!

Kai: Waz goin' on?

Jay: NYA! MARRY ME?

Nya: :3 OH MY GAWD

Kai: OH HELL NAH!

Nya: YUSH!

Kai: OH HELL NAH!

Jay: YAY!

Nya: YAY!

Kai: OH HELL-

Melody: WE GET IT KAI!

Kai: -NAH!

Melody: The wedding is right now...you are now married, kiss the bride and whatever...Cole!

Cole: Please say I got a good truth/dare...not a bad one...

Melody: you get to go in a room of fangirls on sugar. PLUS, you get to hang out with ninjaofmusic! WARNING! She has a dagger and likes to torture people xD

Cole: I am going to sink faster than the titanic...

Zane: I believe in you brother...

Cole: Yeah you help so-*gets teleported to the fangirls and ninjaofmusic*

Everyone there: Hai Cole! *creepy smiles*

Cole: HALP!

_18 hours later..._

Cole: X_X

Jessie: *takes him away*

Melody: Wow...

Me: I'S AM AWAKIES!

Melody: Okay...My turn for nappies! *falls asleep*

Me: I have to host alone?

Zane: She did it for almost 19 hours...

Me: I SLEPT FOR DAT LONG? O_O

Kai: I think you kept waking up at random moments and screaming random crap like: TEAR THEM CLOTHING MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and: CHICKEN WINGS IN THE HUNGER GAMES HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I SHALL EATS THEM!

Me: O_O I do talk in my sleep...

Nya: How do you figure?

Me: I had a dream about eating chicken wings O_O

Lloyd: *facepalm*

Me: Anyway! *reads computer* Zane! You have to hang out with ninjaofmusic's sister!

Zane: Mummi...

Me: Jessie! Get dat first aid kit!

Jessie: Yush...

*Zane teleports to ninjaofmusic's sister*

ninjaofmusic's sister: HAI! *evil laugh*

Zane: MUMMIIIIIIIIIII! *shrieks like a little girl who is having a temper tantrum but sounds like a high pitched chipmunk*

Me: Wow...O_O *turns off video camera*

Everyone: WOW...

Me: Anyway...Lloyd! :3

Lloyd: Sugar?

Me: You have to kiss: Toria Darkson! the same one who killed you in the last one!

Lloyd: WHUT!

*Toria appears*

Toria: Do I get to hurt you again? XD

Me: No, you get to kiss him :3

Toria: Even better! :D

Lloyd: Eh...I need my first kiss...

Toria: *kisses him*

Lloyd: OH MY GOD HELP!

Toria: *slap slap slap*

Lloyd: Ow *slap* Ow *slap* Ow *slap* STAHP!

Toria: Fine, I don't like you either! *THWACK* *disappears like a boss*

Melody: Well, that escalated quickly O.O

Me: But it was funny xD

Sensei: The force is strong...*THWACK* Da fluff!

Garmadon: *innocent face*

Misako: Idiots...

Me: Anyway...Sensei!

Sensei: Yes my padawan? (Did I spell that right? O.O)

Melody: You are not from Star Wars -_-

Me: Someone give this Sensei a mocha!

Misako: We're screwed...

_Later..._

Sensei: MUAHAHAHAHA UNICRONS I AM HARMONEH!

Me: ...

Melody: Well you do act like that when your on sugar rush xD

Nya: TRUE!

Me: I hate you all...*goes to emo corner* D'X

Melody: Garmadon! You get to meet someone!

Garmadon: Oh crap...

Melody: Meet Lady Garmadon! x3

Garmy: O.O

*LG appears*

Garmy: O.O

LG: Hi...

Garmy: O.O

LG: ...

Garmy: O.O

Misako: *slap*

Garmy: D:

Misako: :3

Melody: Lets leave those two in a room shall we?

LG: *pulls out mega weapon*

Garmy: NOPE

LG: xD *drags him into a room*

Garmy: DO NOT USE THE MEGA WEAPON ON MEH GURL!

Melody: Jessie, we'll need you...

Jessie: PUT THE MEGA WEAPON DOWN!

Melody: Anyways...HARMONY GET YOUR WINGS OVER HERE!

Me: Nuuuuu

Melody: NOW

Me: NUUUU

Melody: Don't make me get the Pikachu's!

Me: I have my own Pikachu in my room...don't make me get Lilly!

Melody: O.O

Me: .ca/imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= .info/face/troll-face&h=1783&w=1954&sz=128&tbnid=-1rYJtlruuRB8M:&tbnh=90&tbnw=99&zoom=1&usg=_6x4aHLvUDx1R4QmPlrO26ncFOsc=&docid=NvM_wKdx7ZhC2M&sa=X&ei=jDaeUtGHMcOGjAK9zYDQBQ&ved=0CDAQ9QEwAA

Melody: ...

Me: Anyway! Misako! Your next!

Misako: ...

Melody: Meet ninjaofmusic's friend, Webchow! By the way...she hates you!

Misako: This isn't going to end well T-T

*disappears like a boss*

Me: This should be good :3

Melody: Next dare is for Harmony!

Me: YUSH! XD

Melody: NOPE WE'RE NOT DOING THIS!

Nya: She is not eating candy...

Me: I WANT DAT CANDEH!

Lloyd: (Being the ass he is half of the time gives me the bag) Here you go little Angel! x3

Garmy: *slap*

Me: YOUR BACK! NOM NOM NOM :3

Melody: ...oh gawd...

_Two seconds later..._

Me: CANDEH CANDEH MAUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA DANCE DANCE DANCE OHOHOOHHOOHOHOHOHYHEAAHAHHHH HAHAHAQHAHAHHS KLKSJFLIKHKLHOIWJHLHGIHFKITRHFKIJDHFLKBSJLKJHLHO AJU09 V9-= 9TUOIEHOIJFKLSA JGFL;G JNGFL;JG OL JHHTKJHAJKS GHIGKHH! MUAHAHAHAHA EGSLKJHFDLKAHJLKHJHIKLDRSJHSOIHGKIUIHGFLKWJNEKLGJG

Everyone: O.O

Me: *inhaling* MASUSHFJS LHKJSW OSJHOIGJIGH LOL! OMG HAsajsahssuighhjjsikujh XD

Melody: *grabs fluffy pink banhammer* NUUUUUU! BAD HARMONY!

Me: *flies away with mah wings :3* TRY AND CATCH MEH AHAHAHAHSHLKFGJSLKFDJHYYWJHKJDHKJD!

Melody: UGH! DX

Me: x3 I AM A PERSON!

Melody: Whatever...Last dare!

Everyone: *sighs in relief but are still nervous*

Melody: The dare is for me! :3

Everyone: EVERY BODEH DANCE NAO!

Melody: I have to say who...my...crush...is...oh gawd...

Everyone: OOOOOHHH! XD

Me: MUAHAHKASJLKHSKÉLKNJJKGHGJKGHGKSDYU POKÉMON! LILLLYYYY MY PIKACHUUUUU :3

Lilly: Pika! (Is that the noise? I just got into Pokémon so...yeah...)

Melody: I like...*sighs* I AM NOT TELLING!

Everyone: D:

Melody: Fine...I like (Melody, please PM me your crush xD I dunno!) *insert whoever you think she likes*

*insert the guy*: Aww! I like you too! :3

Melody: O.o

Me: BAI AHAHASHSOK HGFSLDJHLIYTUHLKEJHKIHMJ PO TBHOISRTUHYOIU ETKIHTKJ XD

Everyone: NO MOAR SUGAH!

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! :3**

**OH! BTW**

**You can now dare Jessicup, Melody and my OC's Sasha and soon to be introduced, Lexandra from my story "Once Upon A Dark Day" :3 **


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**Alright I am so sorry for not updating this for about a week. I have some many dares...and plus I'm really, REALLY annoyed with my computer. I was working on ForeverDreamer's dares and the stupid computer closed my window when I went to hit that save button. So yeah...I'm pretty pissed off...**

**Again, I'm super sorry for not updating...This might take awhile to update again since I have so many, and added on to that I have tons of homework...**

**Please don't kill me guys! XD**

**- ****_Harmony _**


	9. Damn Authors Note

**Hey everyone**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile...I've been busy with school, had bad night yesterday and couldn't get back on.**

**I might not update for almost two days with all the requests for the BF scenarios, ToD, Ember Flame and Revenge Of Fire Shadow(I'm going to try to update this)**

**Again, very sorry.**

**-VocaloidAngel (Harmony)**


End file.
